blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Keeper (5e Fighter Archetype)
Keeper Weaponized Monster When you choose this archetype, at 3rd level, you have created a portal that you can use to conjure up the might of your currently imprisoned monster. The portal is a melee weapon you are proficient with, that deals 1d6 magical bludgeoning damage, and has the light and finesse properties. If you lose your portal, you can craft a new one over the course of a long rest, expending 50 gp worth of arcane components and either wood or metal. You can choose one of the following monsters to be imprisoned in it: a colossus, dragon, kraken or a purple worm. You can change this selection when you finish a long rest with your portal. Some features in this archetype require a saving throw. The save DC for these saving throws is calculated as follows: * Keeper save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier '''Lash Additionally, at 3rd level, you can send forth a part of your monster, to strike at your foes. As an action while wielding your portal, you can conjure up an effect based on your imprisoned monster, in a 30-by-5 foot line emanating from yourself, forcing a Dexterity saving throw from all targets within the area of effect. Colossus. ''A giant fist punches through your portal, dealing 3d6 bludgeoning damage and knocking creatures prone on a failed saving throw, or half the damage without additional effects on a success. ''Dragon. ''A line of destructive energy fires through your portal, dealing 4d6 acid, cold, fire, poison, or lightning damage on a failed saving throw, or half the damage on a success. ''Kraken. ''Tentacles strike out from your portal, dealing 3d6 slashing damage and restraining creatures until the start of your next turn on a failed saving throw, or half the damage without additional effects on a success. ''Purple Worm. ''A purple worm burrows out from your portal, biting at anything it can, dealing 3d6 piercing damage on a failed saving throw, or half the damage on a success. Regardless of the saving throw, the land below the 30-by-5 foot line is turned into difficult terrain for 1 minute, from destroyed stone and earth. '''Portal Bash Starting at 7th level, when you use your portal as a weapon, you add an additional effect dependent on the monster you have imprisoned. ''Colossus. ''Once per turn, when you hit a creature, you can force it to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature's movement speed is halved until the end of its next turn. ''Dragon. ''Your portal deals an additional 1d6 acid, cold, fire, poison, or lightning damage on a hit. ''Kraken. ''Tentacles strike out from your portal, dealing 3d6 slashing damage and restraining creatures until the start of your next turn on a failed saving throw, or half the damage without additional effects on a success. ''Purple Worm. ''A purple worm burrows out from your portal, biting at anything it can, dealing 3d6 piercing damage on a failed saving throw, or half the damage on a success. Regardless of the saving throw, the land below the 30-by-5 foot line is turned into difficult terrain for 1 minute, from destroyed stone and earth. Combat Stance By 10th level, you can assume a defensive or offensive stance, as a bonus action. You gain the benefits of a stance until you change into another stance. ''Defensive Stance. ''When a creature hits you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to add your proficiency bonus to your AC for that attack, potentially causing the attack to miss you. ''Offensive Stance. ''When a creature hits you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to make one melee weapon attack on the creature. Swift Strikes Beginning at 15th level, you can attack even faster when you are pushed to your limit. When you use your Action Surge to take the Attack action, you can make one more attack than you would normally be able to. Master of Weapons At 18th level, you know how every weapon is used against you. No weapon attack roll has advantage against you while you aren't incapacitated. New Fighting Styles The following fighting styles are available to all fighters, paladins, and rangers, through their Fighting Style feature. '''''Hand-and-a-Half. While wielding a versatile weapon in two hands, you gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls with that weapon. ''Throwing. ''You gain a +2 bonus to to ranged attack rolls you make with a thrown weapon. Whenever you make a ranged attack with a thrown weapon, you can immediately draw another weapon as part of the attack.Category:Archetypes